


A Mother’s Thanks

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family Reunions, Garderobe and Cadenza are Stanley’s Parents, Genderfluid Character, Hugs, Humor, M/M, Makeup, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley’s two families come together
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	A Mother’s Thanks

Stanley stared at their reflection as they dipped the brush into the small jar of peach lipstick. They hummed as they parted their lips just so, dabbing the brush onto their bottom lip first before working their way upwards. They were soon finished, admiring the way the color brought out the natural shape and fullness of their lips. 

They smiled as they picked up the kohl stick, humming as they started on their eyes. Not too much, just enough to bring out their dark eyes. They considered putting some beauty marks on their face with the kohl but decided against it, setting the stick down as they checked their hair.

“You remind me of a peacock sometimes.”

Stanley looked over their shoulder in the mirror, smirking at Lefou who stood in the doorway. “I am far more beautiful than any peacock, monsieur.”

Lefou laughed, nodding his head as he stepped into the bedroom. He moved to stand behind them, resting his hands on their shoulders. “I doubt I would want to bed a peacock too. You’re far more pleasurable.”

“I’m more pleasurable than bedding a bird? I can die of happiness now,” Stanley snorted. They smiled, gesturing to where their scarf hung on a small hook. “Hand that to me, s'il vous plaît?”

Lefou carefully took the scarf off of the hook. “You’ve always worn this, even before the curse was broken,” he said. He gave Stanley the scarf, watching as they started to fold it and tie it around their neck. “Why was that?” he asked.

“It was a gift from the Bimbettes,” Stanley explained, “and I think it’s lovely.” They smoothed down the ends of the scarf, turning it just so. They then looked up at Lefou again, smiling shyly as they confessed, “and it helps me pretend to be...less masculine when I want to be.”

“I thought so,” Lefou hummed. He pressed a kiss to their temple, nuzzling them tenderly. “You’re gorgeous,” he whispered.

“Don’t smudge my makeup, cher!” Stanley giggled.

“Oh but I do so love watching you fix it in a huff!” he laughed.

“Don’t you dare or I’ll..!”

Chapeau cleared his throat to get their attention. He stood just outside of the open doorway, watching the pair as they turned to look at him. It always surprised everyone just how quiet he could be. “Your guests have arrived,” he said, “I asked them to wait for you in the sitting room.”

Stanley clapped their hands in excitement as they stood up. They then hesitated, looking down at themselves. They ran their hands over their vest, muttering a little. They checked the ribbon keeping their hair back, wondering if they needed to redo it or not. Should they have skipped the beauty marks? Maybe they should put one at their temple just to...

“You look fine,” Lefou assured them, taking their hand to stop them from fretting any more. “You know they won’t care how you look,” he said.

“I know but…” Lefou brought their knuckles up to his lips, brushing them lightly in comfort. Stanley could only blush, falling silent as they nodded. “Okay…” they whispered.

They walked hand in hand. Lefou rubbed his thumb over Stanley’s knuckles, comforting the butterflies he knew were fluttering all over the insides of their stomach. They took the stairs carefully, Lefou watching as Stanley slowly started to relax, a smile coming to their face as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

“There they are!”

“Look at our little foundling now!”

Tom and Dick stood up when they saw the pair, laughing brightly as Stanley ran towards them in excitement. The three hugged, Stanley in the middle of the two older men. They parted albeit reluctantly, greeting Lefou with a nod and a handshake.

“And look at Lefou! Coming into his own now!”

“I suppose you’re all fancy now living in the castle? Eating off gold plates and the like?”

“Oh of course,” Lefou snorted, “I’m practically running this place. I was thinking of changing the name to Lefou’s Fortress.”

“I thought as much,” Dick said with a knowing smirk. He looked over at Stanley, smiling as he took their chin, tilting their head up. “Look at you. You glitter like a star now.”

Stanley blushed, shaking their head. “You’re teasing me.”

“Non, he’s right,” Tom said fondly. “You look so much happier now. Happier than you ever were back in the village. Our foundling just needed to find their proper home to grow.”

“Are these the men, mon coeur?”

Tom and Dick watched as Stanley turned to look at an elegantly dressed woman approaching them, a small dog in a little blue jacket in her arms. She was the very image of what they would expect to see in Paris or one of those really posh opera houses maybe. She was dressed ten times as fancy as anything the women in Villeneuve did at any rate and for a brief moment they worried that she was some kind of visiting royal.

Stanley smiled brightly as they walked up to her. The woman cupped their cheek with a hand and pressed a kiss to their forehead. “Maman! Oui, this is Tom and Dick,” they said, turning to look back at the two men.

“Maman?” Tom asked.

“So this is your..?”

“She is, oui,” Stanley happily said. They took the small dog out of the woman’s arms, holding it close to their chest. “This is Madame de Garderobe; my mother. She was also the wardrobe during the...storming of the castle.”

Memories of laughter and lots of fabric and makeup came to the two and their eyes widened. “Oh…”

“Oh! Look at you two! Uomini belli!” Garderobe cried. She swept the two up into her arms, surprising them both with her strength as she hugged them tight enough to take their breath away. She pulled back to look at them and they saw tears in her eyes. “You are the two who took care of my bellissimo bambino while we were cursed…”

“Maman,” Stanley softly said, eyes softening, “don’t cry.”

“And how can I not?!” she asked, looking from her child to the men and back again. “These two brave men took in an unknown child and helped raise them into such a perfect adult in their mother’s absence. That is all anyone could have prayed for!”

“It wasn’t much…” Tom murmured, feeling embarrassed at the woman’s praise.

“We mostly just made sure Stanley didn’t wander off and get eaten by a wolf,” Dick agreed. 

“Nonsense!” Lefou said, smiling wickedly as he stepped forward. “What about that time those Germans came through the village and they were getting rowdy at the tavern? They gave Stanley a split lip and a black eye and you two tossed them all out on your own!”

Garderobe made a noise that was a mix between happiness and terror. Again she wrapped Tom and Dick into her arms, hugging them tightly as she started speaking rapid Italian at them. “Such heroes! Such kindhearted men!”

Stanley looked over at Lefou, shaking their head. “You’re a wicked man,” they murmured.

“She’s not going to stop hugging them until something breaks,” Lefou noted.

They could only laugh, leaning against Lefou in happiness as their mother met the men who had raised them. It was clear that she already adored them both and Stanley smiled brightly, his heart feeling full.


End file.
